A Second Chance At Love
by Ryan0121
Summary: Ryan and Seth return to Harbor at the start of season two and find out that Summer and Marissa have moved on. I suck at summuries
1. Chapter 1

This is set at the start of season two on Ryan and Seth's first day back at Harbor neither Marissa or Summer know about there return and are both dating other guys

Ryan was getting ready in the poolhouse when Seth came in still trying to fix his'jew-fro' as he called it both knowing it was their first day back since their return.Seth walked over to Ryan's mirror while he fixed his bag and Seth continued to fix with his hair

'So Ryan ready for the return of the Seth/Ryan team' Seth asked turning away from the mirror after finally getting his hair the way he wanted it

'Yeah can't wait' Ryan said with little enthusiasm in his voice as he finished his bag and slid it over his shoulder while he and Seth made there way into the messy Cohen kitchen

'Morning boys' Kirsten greeted both Ryan and Seth happy that they were back and she had her family back

'Morning' Ryan grunted while Seth nodded his head in Kirsten direction and walked over grapping himself and Ryan a bagel each, both with too much on there mind to have a proper conversation

'So boys looking forword to school'Sandy asked knowing full well the answer

Ryan just glared at Sandy for asking such a stupid question while Seth tried Ryan's glare that failed miserably

Ryan and Seth sat down at the breakfast table having breakfast

'So have you talked to Summer yet'Ryan asked looking at Seth across thre table from him

'Not since she said if i called her again that her father would have me killed.So what about you talked to Marissa yet ' Seth asked knowing the answer

'Not so much i dont think she wants to see me again'Ryan repiled not knowing if she should just move on and try and forget about her or not

'Well we've got two years of seeing them at school not to metion shes Grandpa sep-daughter now' Seth reasoned

'Yet another reason for us not to be together' Ryan pointed out

'Yeah well see'Seth said with a smirk playing on his face knowing that Ryan and Marissa were made for each other just like he and Summer were it was just a mather of time

After having breakfast Sandy decied to take the boys to school on his way to the office.

Arriving at school Seth and Ryan waved to Sandy as he drove off school grounds towards the office.

Ryan and Seth wlaked throught the parking lot when they spotted Summer and Marissa standing together talking when all four teenagers eyes meet

'Oh my God' All four teenagers repeated in shock especally Summer and Marissa who both looked at Ryan and Seth before turning there back on them and marched away into school with angry looks on there faces

'So that went well'

'Yeah'


	2. Chapter 2

After Marissa and Summer walked away from them Ryan and Seth walked tpwards Dr Kim's ofice so they could sign thee forms and get there locker assignment and class schudeles for the year

Both were in talking with there guidance counsoller Seth with nothing new everything the sme as lsat year while Ryan on the back og his great G.P.A had been assigned A.P courses in Physics and Maths after telling his gudance counsoller tht he wanted to be an architect

After there morning classes Ryan and Seth meet for lunch as Ryan sat and Read trying toi catch up all the work he missed during the Summer

'So did you talk to Marissa' Seth inqured while eating his lunch

'No but the may have something to do with me not looking for her' Ryan replied to looking up from his AP Physics textbook

'Come on dude its me and Summer and you and Marissa were the fansatic four we're meant to be togehter'Seth argued looking over at Ryan who was still reading his textbook

'The fantastic what' Ryan asked finally looing up at Seht with a confused look on his face for not the first time in there friendship he had no clue what he was talking about

'You know the fantastic the comic book.What sre you ready anyway'Seth asked taking the book from RYan'shands and reading the front cover

'A.P Physics well are we a smart one then'Seth teased handing Ryan book his book

'Thats really funny why dont you tell that one to Summer ... oh i forgot shes not talking to you'Ryan joked looking at Seth with a smirk on his face

'Ouch dude that one hurt right there' Seth retorted in fake hurt pointing to his heart

'Whatever'

While Ryan and Seth where having lunch outisde Marissa and Summer were hanging out inside in the student lounge sitting on the couch drinking coffee

'I cant believe there back' Summer angrily yelled

'Yeah i still cant believe Ryan's back and didn't came to see me' Marissa added looking onot her cup of coffee

'Well i dont want anything to do with either one of them'Summer concluded looking at her watch and reaisng it was almost time for there next class

'Yeah they left us and we've moved on'Marissa agreed althought she knew she would alwas love Ryan she had moved on as she need to get over him as she and Summer got up walking into the hall and towards there lockers to get there books for there next class

While they got there books Zach come up behind Summer kissing her check casuing her to turn around a smile at him

'Hey Zach' Summer greeted kissing him on the check

'Hey i've not see you today anything going on'Zach asked smiling at Summer

'Nope just the usual' Summer answered not bothering to tell him about Seth as she linked hands with him as they turned around with Marissa to come face to face with Ryan and Seth

Seth saw Summer kising another guy and holding hands and realised she must have a new boyfriend

'I've got to go i'll see you after school'Seth mumbled quickly in Ryan direction dejected before walking off to class no bothering to look in Summer direction leaving Ryan alone with them sighing before walking off to class after looking in Summer and Marissa direction iwth a confused look on his face

'The drama never ends' Ryan thought to himself


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Seth walked into the Cohen kitchen after getting home from achool to find Sandy and Kirsten kissing in th kitchen to the disgust of Seth while Ryan just lokedaway not really wonting to see it

'Oh God will you to stop that' Seth complained as he walked over to the fridge grapping two bottles of water for himself and Ryan and hanbded one to him

'Sorry Seth but your mom and hotty and i've got her'Sandy joked looking as Seth and RYan sat down at the kitchen table droppinghter school bags

'Well thats just great everybody's getting some expect me' Seth sighed

'I'm not'Ryan countered smirking at Seth

'Whatever'Seth replied a he opened his bbottle of water taking a sip out of it

'So boys how was your first day back at school' Kirsten asked sitting down with Sandy at the table intested in how her boys days went

'Well were should be start.Dad dropped us off as he saw Summer and Marissa who basically ingnored us and walked away,then we found out Summer has an new boyfriend and to top it all of young Ryan here is taking A.P Physics and Maths' Seth answered loking over at Ryan smiling loving to make him uncomfrtable

'Honey thats great'Kirsten commented smiling proudly at Ryan

'So boys your mother and i have something to tell you'Sandy annouced smiling at Kirsten at lolking at Seth and Ryan

'With the both od us working we feel it would be easier if you had your own car to drive to and from school and to get around'Kirsten continued looking at Seth and Ryan to gauge their reaction

'Yes our own cars this is great'Seth smiled happy at the news

'Thats great butdont want to put you out'Ryan worried looking at Sandy and Kirsten

'You're not you both deserve your wn car plus it would make it easier on all of us' Sandy argued

'Well then its great'Ryan agreed

'Good then i'll pick you boys up after school tomorrow and we'll go and pick them out' Kirsten said

'Great.So what are you boys doing tonight'Sandy asked

'Well i say a flyer at school today about a new club thats opened down by the beach o thought we could go there checki it out'Adi repied loking at Ryan

'Sure.Beats hearing you complain about Summer all night' Ryan said getting him books out his bag to start his homework

'Ok boys well save you some left overs' Kirsten said as she watched both Seth and Ryan get started on ther homwork so they would have it done before going out

After finishing there homwork Ryan and Seth got changed and mad there way to the bait shop in Sandy's car. After finally finding there wa there Ryan pakred the car outside and they made there way in were they spotted Summer with her boyfriedn and Marissa with a guy they bith had never seen before

'Well this should be fun' Seth commented looking at Ryan's hurt face


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and Seth walked down the stairs of the bait shop making there way to the bar both weren't really sure where they were going and looked up to see they were walking right towards Marissa and Summer

'Hey Ryan Seth'Marissa said nervous to be the close to Ryan when all she could think of was he was better looking than last time she had seen him like he grown up

Ryan mumbled a quick hey not in the mood to hang out with Marissa and her boyfriend as he walked past them and walked to the bar getting himself and Seth a drink

Seth stood by himself while Ryan got them drinks as he listened to the Killers playing on stage and looked around uncomfortable

'So how is everyone'Seth asked struggling to make conversation

'Were fine Cohen so you can leave us alone'Summer answered looking at Seth with venom in her voice

'Summer' Marissa shouted smiling weakly at Seth

'No its fine i'll just wait over here' Seth said signaling to area away from everyone

Ryan who was standing at the bar noticed the whole scene and after getting the drinks walk up to Summer looking at her

'Can i help you Chino'Summer asked sighing

'Yeah maybe you should cut Seth some slack.So he made a mistake its not like your perfect and i dont blame him for not believing in you after all didn't you choose you father over him a few weeks before i left' Ryan asked not wating for an answer walking away for Summer not bothering to look in Marissa direction knowing it would be easier this way to get over her

Summer watched Ryan leave shocked that he talked to her like that as he walked over to Seth saying something and Seth nodded his head and they made there way back upstairs and took a seat at the tables at the top off the balcony

'So Summer want to tell me whats up with you and that Seth guy' Zach asked looking at Summer

'Nothing to tell we used to go out now we dont' Summer dismissed the question turning back to the stage

'You sure' Zach asked pressing for information

'Yeah'Summer replied not wanting to think of it

As the next song stated Marissa found her eyes wonder up to the balcony watching Ryan and felt a smile on her face just at the sight of him.Summer noticed this and excused them from Zach and DJ and walked away towards the bar

'What the Hell are you doing Coop'Summer angrily said trying to keep her voice down

'What'Marissa asked innocently althought she knew what Summer was talking about

'Ryan you were watching him'Summer repiled looking at Marissa looking for an answer

'Nothing ok i was just looking to see if he was still here'Mairssa anwered walking away from Summer and back over to DJ

Are you okay'DJ asked concered

'Yeah fine'Marissa lied not making eye contact

Later that night Ryan walked back down the stairs towards the bar to get another drink when he was taped on the shoulder as he looked around he saw someone he'd not sen for almost a year

'Hey Ryan remember me Holly Fisher'Holly smiled looking at Ryan

'Em yeah'Ryan smiled

'So how are you'Holly asked knowing Ryan wasn't the biggest talker

'Im okay you'Ryan asked looking at Holly who was wearing a tight top and pair of denim jeans that Ryan had to admit made her hot

'Cant complain'Holly smiled looking at Ryan becoming more steadily attracted to him as she stood there

Ryan looked around bored it not really being his scene so turned back to Holly

'So you want to go for a burger'Ryan asked looking at Holly

'Yeah i'd like that'Holly agreed sqealing inside

'Cool i'll meet you outside i just have to tell Seth were i'm going'

'Great i'll meet you outside' Holly smiled at Ryan stroking his arm as she passed which made Ryan smiled

Maybe it was time he moved on aswell


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Holly sat in the diner waiting on there order Ryan looked over at Holly smiling at her causing her to look away and blush

'So Holly i've not seen you around school in a while'Ryan said looking straight into Holly's eyes

'Yeah well we dont excantly run in the same circles' Holly countered looking

'Well yeah'Ryan smiled

'So you and Marissa and no longer together' Holly asked unsure if Ryan was willing to talk about it

'Yeah i'm sure you know about me leaving and when i came back i saw her with another guy'Ryan repiled

'Are you okay' Holly asked stroking Ryan's hand

'Yeah i'm fine i needed to move on anyway'Ryan replied loking striaght into Holly's eyes as he said making Holly blush as he implied she was the one he wanted to move on with

Ryan and Holly were interputted by the waitress coming over and handing them there burgers as they began to eat stealing glances at each other both feeling the sexual tension in the air

After they finished and Ryan paid they walked outside the diner and walked back towards the bait shop

'So..i was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime'Ryan asked as he looked over at Holly as they walked

'Em... yeah i love to'Holly repied smiling at Ryan as she grapped at pen out of her bag and wroote her phone number and Ryan's hand

'I better get going home'Holly told Ryan as she walked int the opposite direction

'OKay' Ryan said watching her go

'Call me' Holly shouted back at Ryan as she made her way to her car smiling

'Defiently' Ryan countred under his breath as he watched Holly walk away

Rya walked back into the bait shop and spotted Seth finishing his drink as the band was finishing ther set

'Ready to go' Ryan asked looking over at Seth

Seth looked down at saw Summer and Zach standing together dancing

'Yeah'Seth replied getting up and following Ryan outside

Ryan and Seth made there way outside towards the car when they heards someone shouting behind them

'Seth'

'Anna'


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan turned around with Seth and to see to there surprise a smiling Anna standing there

'Anna what are you doing here' Seth smiled walking over to Anna and pulling her into a hug

'Hey Seth Ryan i'm back.I missed all you guys so i decied to move back' Anna smiled hugging Seth back

'Thats great ' Ryan smiled walking over to Anna hugging her

'So you need a lift home'Seth asked looking at Anna

'Em yeah that be great thanks'Anna replied walking woth Seth and Ryan towards the car

'So what have i missed since i left'Anna sked as they walked

Ryan and Seth glnaced at each other

'Were to begin'Seth sighed as they enterd the car with Anna and Seth sitting in the back catching up while Ryan drove

They arrived at Anna house parking the car

'So i missed a lot huh' Ana laughed as they exited the car

'Yeah so well see you at school tomorrow' Seth asked looking at Anna

'Yeah i'll see you guys then bye ' Anna waved to Ryan and Seth before walking back to the car

Ryan and Seth arrived home as they parked the car in the driveway making there way inside

'So you've got a date with Holly Fisher' Seth asked surprised

'Yeah i deiced to move on Marissa got a boyfriend' Ryan explianed as he and Seth entered the kitchen

'Speaking off moving on what about you and Anna'Ryan smirked looking at Seth blushing

'What me and Anna are just friends' Seth said trying convince Ryan as much as himslef

'Come on Summer moved maybe you should to' Ryan commented looking at Seth giving him something to think about

After Seth went to bed Ryan walked into the poolhouse and pulled out his guitar from under his bed that nobody knew he had as he becane strumming it the poolhouse door opened ans Seth walked in

'Hey dude i didn't know you played guitar' Seth asked looking at Ryan with a smile on his face

'Yeah well nobody does' Ryan repiled looking at Seth

'You know i play bass we should start our own band'Seth said excitment evident in his voice

'What i dont know.I mean whos going to sing'Ryan asked unsure

'You could remember you used to do musicals' Seth counterd smirking at Ryan

'Fine i'll do it but onlyif you ask out Anna'Ryan smile looking at Seth

'Ok fine i'll ask her out.Now we should try a get booked at the bait shop' Seth said looking at Ryan for his repsonse to which he sighed before nodding his head in agreement

'Great well see about it tomorrow' Seth happily said before leaving trhe poolhouse and going to bed leaving Ryan to wonder if he should play the songs he wrote over the Summer about Marissa


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan and Seth entered the Harbor the next day walking down the corridor towards there lockers when they spotted Anna walking past smiling at them. Ryan elbowed Seth in the ribs encourghing him to talk to Anna, Seth took a deep breath before shouting on Anna

'Anna wait up' Seth shouted as he ran after her

Anna hearing Seth calling her stop and turned to him wondering what he wanted

'Hey Seth you need something' Anna smiled looking towards Seth

'Em yeah can we talk' Seth replied

'Sure' Anna smiled

'Great lets go and get a coffee first okay' Seth suggested as they walked into the student lounge

Ryan was at his locker putting his books in his locker when he felt someone come up behind him grapping his hand, Ryan turned around a smiled when he saw Holly standing there

'Hey' Ryan smiled looking at Holly checking her out a smiled at what he saw

'Checking me out Atwood' Holly laughed looking at Ryan

'Yeah'Ryan replied looking at her

'Well i'm charmed. So do you want to go out tonight' Holly asked still holding Ryan's hand

'Defiently i'll pick you at a seven' Ryan asked

'Yeah' Holly replied

Ryan closed his locker and turned around as he and Holly walked down the hall until they ran into Marissa,Summer and Zach

'Hey Marissa Summer' Holly smild trying to be polite holding on Ryan hand tighter to show Marissa that they were together

'Em hey Ryan Holly' Marssisa asked shocked that they were holding hands wondering if they were together

'Hey we better go see you guys later' Ryan replied as he and Holly walked down the corridor leaving Summer and Marissa to watch shocked and Marissa hurt that she'd lost Ryan to Holly

'Oh My God i cant believe that skank Holly and i thought Ryan had better taste' Summer raged worried about how her friend would take it

'Its fine hes free to date who ever he wants' Marissa said trying to put on a brave face

'Yeah but Holly' Summer argued

'Its no big deal i'm with DJ now' Marissa contuered walked down the hall with Summer and Zach following

'I cant believe it he going out with Holly i've probably lost him forever i dont he like DJ that much' Marissa thought as she walked over to her locker trying to suprese the tears that theartned to fall

While Marissa was at her locker Seth and Anna were in the student lounge sitting when Seth decied it was now or never

'So i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out again sometime' Seth asked afraid waht Anna answer would be

'I'd love to Seth'Anna smiled happy that she and Seth would be dating again

'Great' Seth smiled


End file.
